Pure Love (Chúnjié de ài)
by Titan18
Summary: 'Terkutuklah Wu Yi Fan dan kekasihnya Huang Zi Tao' - HunHan Couple. 'Sialan Kris Hyung, ck! Apalagi yang dia pamerkan bersama Tao' - KaiSoo Couple. Hahaha... kesialan para Seme karena kecemburuan para Uke terhadap romantisme Kris pada Tao / KrisTao Here xD - EXO Official Couple. BL. Mind to Read ? Leave Review ok Don't be a sider.


**Pure Love (Chúnjié de ài)**

Author : Titan18

Genre : Romance – Humor

Length : _1 of 2_

**Cast :**

Huang Zi Tao & Wu Yi Fan ( Kris ) _**as**_ Taoris / KrisTao Couple

Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun _**as **_HunHan Couple

Do Kyungsoo ( D.O ) & Kim Jongin ( Kai ) _**as**_ KaiSoo Couple

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to them self. The STORY is MINE ^^**

**Warning : Boys Love**

**.**

Author tidak menerima berbagai jenis Flame dalam Kotak Review Nanti ne ^^

.

.

**Tidak Suka ? Jangan Baca!**

**That's Simple Point**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

Xi Luhan bersantai di ruang tengah dorm, namja cantik asal china itu tampak fokus membaca sebuah buku ditangan kirinya. Oh Sehun berbaring dipangkuannya sembari memainkan game melalui ponsel android miliknya.

"Luhannie Hyung, teruskan usapannya" komentar Sehun.

"Hm" gumam Luhan pendek dan kembali lagi mengusap rambut kekasihnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

Cklek...

Luhan menoleh singkat pada pintu Dorm mereka yang terbuka,

"Darimana saja Tao panda? Mana Kris?"

Tao tersenyum manis, dan menunjukan bahunya saat pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang namja tampan berambut pirang memasuki dorm mereka dengan beberapa paper bag berlabel merk terkenal.

"_Gucci_ lagi eoh?" lirik Sehun malas.

Huang Zi Tao menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

Sehun tertawa sebentar dan kembali melirik Kris yang kesusahan menenteng banyak barang.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa kesukaan namja panda EXO itu adalah Shooping, dan sangat sial atau beruntung menurut Tao bahwa Wu Yi Fan atau Kris akan setia menemani dan membayarkan apapun yang namja cantik itu inginkan.

"Eung gege, sudah kubilang biar aku saja" cibir Tao saat melihat Kris hampir menjatuhkan salah satu paper bagnya.

Kris menoleh dan menampilkan senyum menawan yang hanya diberikan untuk namja pandanya semata.

"Tidak peduli apapun alasannya baby, selama ini untukmu biar aku yang lakukan" ucap Kris dengan nada lembutnya.

"Aawww...Luhannie Hyung" protes Sehun keras.

Hal itu membuat Tao dan Kris yang masih berdiri didepan kamar Tao menatap keduanya heran.

"Hehe... kalian masuk saja" suruh Luhan pada KrisTao Couple tanpa memperdulikan wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat kesal.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar Tao kembali tertutup.

"Maafkan aku Hunnie..." ujar Luhan menyesal dan mencium pipi Sehun kilat.

Oh Sehun masih dengan wajah kesalnya memegang buku tebal milik Luhan yang terjatuh dari tangan sang pemilik tadi dan dengan tepat menimpa wajah tampannya.

"Jangan ngambek eoh.." goda Luhan lagi.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Luhan, "Kau tidak sengaja atau sengaja eh? Memegang buku saja seperti itu".

Sosok cantik itu mengeluarkan cengiran tak bersalah "Hunnie... ayo kita belanja, kau harus membeli apa yang ku mau. Dan kau juga harus membawakan semua belanjaanku ne?"

Oh Sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap tak percaya ke arah kekasihnya yang melancarkan aegyo.

"Ayolah, aku iri dengan kedua orang tadi" tambah Luhan sembari menunjuk kearah pintu kamar Tao.

'_Terkutuklah Wu Yi Fan dan kekasihnya Huang Zi Tao'_ sungut Oh Sehun tanpa perasaan, bisa-bisa tagihan kartu kreditnya setelah ini akan membengkak. Dan mengingat pola belanja sang Uke, kakinya akan keram seharian ini.

...

...

...

Tao menatap Kris kesal, pasalnya setelah mereka selesai perform Wolf namja berdarah _china-kanada_ itu terus menguntitnya mulai dari belakang panggung hingga mereka kembali ke dorm.

Hal itu biasa saja jika Kris tidak mencerocokinya dengan segala macam camilan yang ada ditangan namja tampan itu, terus berbicara tanpa henti hingga Tao merasa bosan.

Hei namja panda itu sedang kelelahan dan kekasihnya sama sekali tidak membiarkannya bebas bergerak.

Apalagi room matenya Baekhyun yang tadi mengajaknya Tao untuk makan siang bersama tiba-tiba dihalangi Kris tanpa perasaan. Tao hanya merasa aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya ini, selalu bertingkah cool dan bijaksana didepan publik padahal aslinya namja itu sangat luarbiasa manjanya jika hanya bersama dengan Huang Zi Tao.

Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki kamar Tao ingin mengajak namja itu menonton pororo –kartun favorit Do Kyungsoo sudah diiyakan oleh Tao.

"Tidak baby, dan kau Kyungsoo panggil saja Kai untuk menemanimu. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihku" ucap Kris tiba-tiba yang sudah berdiri dipintu kamar Tao dengan gagahnya.

Wu Yi Fan menatap tajam Do Kyungsoo hingga membuat namja bermata bulat itu menghela napas menandakan bahwa dia memilih mengalah daripada berurusan dengan sang Dduizhang yang akan mengamuk nanti.

Tao bangkit dari kasurnya dan memandang kekasihnya sengit.

"Gege, ada apa denganmu sih? Kenapa kau terus memonopoliku?" ujar sosok cantik itu kesal.

Kyungsoo berdiri diam tanpa berani beranjak sesenti pun.

Berada di tengah-tengah kekasih yang sedang bertengkar sama sekali bukan hal yang diinginkannya.

Kris menatap mata khas kekasihnya dengan kelembutan yang terasa nyata, menggetarkan jiwa Huang Zi Tao dan membuat perasaan tak nyaman karena dengan berani membentak kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya.

Tao menundukan wajahnya bersalah.

"Aku ingin hidup denganmu. Aku ingin kita makan bersama, berbicara bersama, tidur bersama, dan terus bersama. Apakah aku memiliki alasan lain?"

Srett...

Tao sontak mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap sang kekasih tak percaya, rona kemerahan yang kontras mulai menjajari sisi pipinya.

Huang Zi Tao tersenyum malu.

"Gege..." dengan kecepatan kilat Tao melompati kasurnya dan menerjang memeluk sosok tampan itu dengan melingkarkan lengannya ketubuh tinggi itu erat.

"Aku mencintaimu gege" bisik Tao malu

Kris tertawa senang dan mengecup kening Tao lembut, "Aku tahu Baby, dan Aku juga sangat mencintaimu".

Tao tersenyum semangat dan menarik Kris meninggalkan Do Kyungsoo sendirian yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan bola mata bulatnya terperangah dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

'Hiks...Kai...kau tak pernah berbicara seromantis itu padaku. Kau bahkan lebih mementingkan dancemu yang aneh' ringis Kyungsoo dalam diamnya

Tes -

Tes -

Air mata menuruni kedua sisi pipi mulus milik Kyungsoo, tangannya merambat saku jeans yang dikenakannya dan mengambil ponsel dengan gerakan cepat.

Tit...titt..titt..tit..tit...

Bunyi rentetan tombol dan Kyungsoo segera meletakkan ponsel kearah telinganya setelah menekan tombol hijau terlebih dahulu.

"Hiks..."

"_Kyungie...kau kenapa sayang?"_ pertanyaan dengan nada panik diseberang semakin menambah efek tangisan Kyungsoo

"Jongin –ah, Hiks...kau harus pulang sekarang... Hiks...Kau harus menemaniku menonton pororo sekarang juga" ucap Kyungsoo tersendat-sendat

"..." merasa lama tak ada jawaban membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"_Aku masih bersama Suho hyung dan Manager hyung di gedung SM Kyungie, satu jam lagi aku akan pulang ne. Mengertilah sayang_." Ucap sosok Kai dengan hati-hati

"Hiks... Kau tidak ingin menonton bersamaku?"

"_Ti-tidak Kyungie sayang, ada apa denganmu eoh? Minta Lay Hyung atau Luhan hyung menemanimu saja dulu ne_" balas Kai mencoba lembut.

"Tapi Kris Hyung selalu menemani Tao apapun yang mereka lakukan, bahkan bila Tao tak menginginkannya. Kenapa menemaniku saja kau tak mau eh, kau tak sayang padaku jongin –ah?" ucap Kyungsoo kasar dan hampir berteriak.

Tidak tahu bahwa kekasihnya Kim Jongin hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya karena bentakannya.

'Sialan Kris Hyung, ck! Apalagi yang dia pamerkan bersama Tao' ringis Kai kesal.

"_Baiklah baby tunggu ne, aku akan meminta ijin pulang duluan. Setengah jam lagi aku pulang_" ujar Kai pasrah.

Kyungsoo mengelap kasar wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu Kim Jongin, Jika dalam lima menit kau tidak datang maka kita PUTUS"

"Yak –Mwo?"

Tuut...Tuut..

Kyungsoo mematikan line teleponnya seenaknya dan berbaring tanpa permisi pada ranjang paling rapi dikamar itu, milik Kim Minseok atau Xiumin.

Dengan menggebu-gebu dikuasai perasaannya Kyungsoo menarik asal Selimut dan mengurung dirinya dengan selimut besar.

Dilain pihak Kai menatap tak percaya saat panggilan telepon diputuskan kekasihnya untuk pertama kalinya, namja dengan kulit tan itu mengumpat dan bergegas menuruni lift tanpa berpamitan pada sang Leader dan Manager Hyung.

Memastikan dirinya masih berstatus kekasih Do Kyungsoo adalah prioritas utama Kim Jongin saat ini.

...

..

.

_To be continued_

.

FF Twoshoot EXO Official Couple

Part 1 : KrisTao _feat_ HunHan dan KaiSoo ^^v

Jika reviewnya memuaskan akan titan teruskan / untuk KrisTao _feat_ ChanBaek, SuLay, dan ChenMin yang akan dilanjutkan pada chapter kedua / terakhirnya ne ^^

**Mind to review?** Gomawo buat _Siders_ yang udah _menambah jumlah view_ '/^\'

*deepbow*

Author note :

Terima kasih buat yang udah mengafave dan mereview FF Xiao Mimi ( Little Secret )

KX akan dilanjutkan secepatnya *jika inspirasi datang menghampiri hehehe xD

Lost Soul belum titan bisa pastikan kapan dilanjutkan *Semi Hiatus TT_TT


End file.
